1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to stakes forced into the ground for supporting guy wires and like objects. More particularly, the invention comprises an auxiliary device intended to be driven into the ground to stabilize a rod employed as a stake. The auxiliary device presents a broad face to the ground so that continuous tension applied to the stake does not cause the stake to loosen or to migrate through the ground, thereby relaxing the tension.
The invention comprises a flattened stake having much greater width than thickness. Thickness is sufficient to resist forces arising from tension on the stake. Width causes the auxiliary device or stake to engage a relatively large area of the ground in order to oppose displacement by the stake under tension. A longitudinal groove enables close cooperation with the rod shaped stake with which the novel device is employed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many structures are maintained erect or secured in a desired location or position by guy wires. Guy wires or similar tethers are anchored in the ground by suitable devices. In the case wherein rods are employed in the capacity of stakes to which a guy wire is tied or otherwise fastened, it is possible that over time, the stake will fail to maintain adequate tension on the guy wire.
In some cases, the stake moves through the ground or migrates, eventually becoming so poorly retained within soil that the guy wire is ineffective. Tension applied to the guy wire may have this effect if the installation is not suitably reinforced. This is a known problem which the prior art has addressed primarily by ground anchors.
Ground anchors typically cooperate with a stake, post, or similar structural element driven into the ground. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 344,683, issued to Samuel B. Sherer on Jun. 29, 1886. This invention comprises a primary stake having a channel formed therein for receiving a secondary or auxiliary stake. The secondary stake has a broadened head for receiving driving pressure or impacts, and is curved so as to diverge from the primary stake after its distal end emerges from the channel. The Sherer invention requires close cooperation between primary and secondary stakes. No such cooperation is required in the present invention. Whereas Sherer's secondary stake passes through two openings formed in the primary stake, the auxiliary stake of the present invention contacts, but does not pass through its corresponding primary stake. There is no groove formed in the primary stake in the present invention. And unlike the curved secondary stake of the Sherer invention, the auxiliary stake of the present invention is straight.
Ground anchors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,276,853, issued to Brooke Anderson on Aug. 27, 1918, 5,058,337, issued to Michael P. O'Connor on Oct. 22, 1991, and 5,428,927, issued to Leamon Webb et al. on Jul. 4, 1995. In this latter group, the ground anchor comprises an attachment which must be specially connected to its associated stake or post. The ground anchor includes cooperating structure enabling special connection. By contrast, the auxiliary stake of the present invention has only a longitudinal groove for cooperation with its associated stake, not requiring intricate interfitting cooperation or fasteners. Although the device of Anderson has a longitudinal groove, the overall configuration is V-shaped when considered in top plan view. By contrast, the present invention is essentially rectangular, except for the groove. In a further departure from this latter group of patents, the auxiliary stake has a broadened head for receiving pressure or impacts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.